


Sometimes You Loose, Sometimes You Win

by pistachioinfernal



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a scale of one to ten, how pissed were the Avengers when they found out that Coulson, Phil Coulson (Agent Coulson, Son of Coul, his name is Agent), was alive?</p><p>Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Loose, Sometimes You Win

On a scale of one to ten, how pissed were the Avengers when they found out that Coulson, Phil Coulson (Agent Coulson, Son of Coul, his name is Agent), was alive?

Well...

First of all, it may not have been the best idea for him to just...spring it on them like that. In person, without any e-mails, phone calls, messenger pigeons etc.

First of all, other people knew about it. A lot of other people. There were SHIELD agents in the know, Nick Fury knew. Nobody had told the Avengers.

First of all, The Avengers were the last ones to know.

First of all, everyone was silent. The whole room (the Avengers meeting room in Stark Tower, big table, big bay windows). You could hear a pin drop.

And then everyone turned and glared at Natasha and Clint. And Clint said 'What, I didn't know!'

And Natasha just glared back.

And Tony stood up, pale and angry, spitting curses and epithets at Phil, _how dare you how dare you_!? Getting in his face, poking him.  
And then crumbling, just...falling apart. And grabbing him in a big hug.

And Natasha and Clint got up, and slowly walked over. And reaching out to touch him _is he real_? And Clint letting out a little choked gasp when he felt a solid shoulder. And Clint pushing into the hug, and Phils eyes being wet and full. And Natasha smiling tentatively, and laughing and crying, but just standing there shaking until Phil pulled her in.

And Bruce, Bruce who hardly knew him, but knew of him, standing there with a strange half smile on his face, but he's taken his glasses off, and his eyes are shining. Maybe he's thinking about the people he didn't get back.

Maybe he's thinking about the people he did.

Thor roars, and for a moment, it looks like he's going to flip the table, but he just settles for knocking over his chair instead and it's all poetical and it should be a bit silly with all of his 'you have returned, you have come back to us my friend'. But it's not. And he puts his arms around the group of crying, laughing people, and hugs them all until they all complain (but not really).

And Steve gets up. And he walks over, and

And...

Steve doesn't hug Phil. He'd always felt a bit awkward, being the centre of that man's hero worship. He'd never known what to make of Agent Coulson. The group hug parts a little, everyone looking a bit anxious.

These people meant a lot to Coulson (and Coulson meant a lot to them), but Captain America was always his first hero. The first one he ever collected.

Steve gives him a self conscious smile.

"We thought you were dead."

"Lot of that going around." says Phil wryly.

"Nobody told us you were back."

Phil shrugs. "Fury's idea."

"And you always follow orders?"

Phil has the grace to look embarrassed.

And Captain America salutes. And grins.

Phil salutes back, and his smile is like the sun coming up.

"Good to have you back."

"Good to be back Captain."

It's not perfect, it never will be. There will be hurt feelings, arguments.

But right now....right now is perfect.


End file.
